Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic surgery device and an outer tube, and more particularly to an endoscopic surgery device and an outer tube that are configured to interlock an endoscope with a treatment tool.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a laparoscope as an endoscope instrument that is to be inserted into an abdominal cavity through body surface skin. In recent years, an operation using the laparoscope (laparoscopic surgery) has become widespread in many operations because an operative wound is made smaller as compared with laparotomy, thoracotomy, and the like, to allow a postoperative bed rest period to be shortened.
In general, in laparoscopic surgery (such as laparoscopic cholecystectomy), there are an operator for performing treatment and an endoscopist for operating a laparoscope, so that the treatment and operation of the laparoscope are separately performed. Thus, during a surgical operation, the operator performs the treatment while sequentially giving instruction to the endoscopist to obtain an optimum image for performing the treatment.
Unfortunately, in a method in which an operator gives an instruction to an endoscopist, there is a problem in which it is difficult to obtain an image exactly desired by an operator, so that the operator is stressed. In addition, there is also a problem in which the endoscopist starts operation after received an instruction from the operator, so that it takes time for the operation. Further, there is also a problem in which operation is complicated because a hand of the operator and a hand of the endoscopist may interfere with each other on the abdominal wall of a patient.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-141486 (PTL 1) proposes an endoscopic surgery system using an endoscope and multi-degree-of-freedom forceps in combination with each other, which endoscopic surgery system detects an observation state of the endoscope to regulate an operation range of the multi-degree-of-freedom forceps in accordance with the detected result, thereby preventing the multi-degree-of-freedom forceps from deviating from an observation field of view of the endoscope.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-325436 (PTL 2) proposes an endoscopic surgery system in which an endoscope which can move an observation field of a distal end part of the endoscope by bending a bending portion and a treatment tool which is inserted into a body cavity to treat an operative site are used in combination with each other, wherein the distal end part of the endoscope and the treatment tool are coupled with each other by using coupling means and the bending portion of the endoscope can be moved (so-called oscillating operation) by tilting operation of the treatment tool.